Snakes Bite
by DalstinKyukiMikileyluv
Summary: Draco Malfoy has to do the impossible, the deplorable, the unimaginable: He has to be nice, and he has to do it while being in Gryffindor. Rated T for safety
1. My Father Will Hear About This

**Snakes Bite**

**AN- This story is of my invention, but all characters and original inventions go to the great J. K. Rowling. **

-HARRY-

"Draco, I really don't think I'll be accepting your offer, but I'll be making one of my own. I don't need you to show me who's worthy. But you can hang around with Ron and I. Maybe I can show you," I say.

"With Weasley? You want _me_ to hang out with _him_?" Draco Malfoy spits.

"No, I don't care either way," I say.

"Take it or leave it," Ron smirks.

Draco spins on his heels and leaves the cart in a huff. I almost regret offering my friendship to him. He doesn't really seem like he's used to having anything other than what he wants.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ron whines, "The whole lot's been in Slytherin for centuries."

"I don't think that's such a bad thing," I say.

"It _is_. You-Know-Who was a Slytherin and so were his followers," Ron sighs.

Honestly, Ron's acting like Dudley when he doesn't get what he wants with all this sighing and moping and throwing a fit. The both of them need a nice dose of reality.

"Vol-sorry, You-Know-Who's followers were in Slytherin because he was in Slytherin. It isn't Slytherin's fault. If he was in another house then they would be too. Why wouldn't he go to people with the same interests and abilities?" I say, "And you are not required to be my friend, Ron. If you cannot be civil, than you can go follow Neville and help him find his toad."

"I guess you have a point. But that doesn't change the fact that nearly every dark wizard has come from Slytherin," Ron says.

"But has nearly every wizard that's come from Slytherin been dark?" I ask.

-SORTING TIME-

Malfoy, Draco is called to the front. The Sorting Hat can't have possibly touched more than one pale blond hair when it shouts, "Gryffindor!" Draco looks shocked and slightly disgusted. His so-called friends, already placed firmly in Slytherin, turn their backs to him.

"See, Ron? Nothing is definite," I say into Ron's ear. Before long we're in Gryffindor too. We walk to Draco and ask him if we can sit with him. He moves scarcely a fraction of an inch, allowing only one of us to fit on either side of him. Ron growls under his breath, but he does not leave me and for that I am grateful.

"I just cannot believe this," Draco mutters.

Ron rolls his eyes and focuses on his food.

"Believe what?" I ask.

"I'm in bloody Gryffindor! I don't know what that smelly old hat is thinking, but my father will hear about this. I belong in Slytherin!" he says.

I sit quietly and follow Ron's lead while Draco fumes loudly to anyone who will listen.

"What on earth qualifies _you_ to Sort yourself, Draco Malfoy? I myself have read _Hogwarts: A History _and the Sorting Hat has never misplaced a wizard," Hermione finally says.

"Don't you dare speak to me, you filthy little Mudblood," Draco spits.

The entire table gasps. Just at that moment, Professor Dumbledore dismisses us. We follow Percy to our rooms.

"Still think I was wrong?" Ron asks.

"What's a Mudblood?" I ask.

-NIGHT-

"Harry, are you still awake?" Draco whispers.

I roll over towards his voice and debate whether or not I want to answer him.

"Harry?" he whispers.

No other covers rustle, so the room must be asleep, or pretending like I am, hoping that he will just go to sleep and leave me alone.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You didn't talk to me at dinner," he says.

"I had nothing to say," I say quietly.

Draco's bed squeaks and I think that maybe he's gone to sleep at last. Maybe my wish has been granted. What would I have said to him if I did have something to say? Probably the same thing I'd say to Uncle Vernon if I were to say anything at all.

"Did I do something?" he asks so quietly I'm sure he's saying something else.

"What?" I ask.

He repeats himself quietly and I wonder if maybe, just maybe, I was too quick to accept defeat.

"Yes actually. The language you used… I like Hermione, even if she can be a bit annoying. It was rude. You complained about Gryffindor like you got the plague for your birthday," I say.

He says nothing at all.

"I stood up for you, but Ron was right and so were you. You deserve to be in Slytherin," I say.

I wait five minutes for him to reply and then I go to sleep.


	2. lOAFing Around

After swearing that his father would be sending his angry reply to his placement in Gryffindor for days, when the post finally comes, Draco is extremely quiet.

"What's wrong, Slytherin?" Daddy powerless to take Ickle Dracokins out of the House of Nightmares?"

Several people at the table snicker.

"Ron, honestly!" I say.

Just then, Hedwig drops a note in my lap. I sit and read it. Hagrid wants me to come over! I scribble a response and send her off. When breakfast is over, Draco hurries from the room.

"He's been quiet," I say to Ron.

"If it would spread to that Hermione, we'd have a peaceful existence," he chuckles.

I can't help but smile as I walk after Draco.

"Where are you going?" Ron calls.

"To check on him," I say.

Ron sighs and walks away. I am determined to live my life with an attitude opposite the Dursleys and I refuse to allow anyone- even and especially Draco Malfoy- destroy that so quickly. I follow him up to our room.

"Hey, Draco, we have class," I say.

"Of course we do, " he growls.

" I was trying to help you. What is your problem?" I ask.

He continues to stare at the floor space in between his knees. At first I think that he won't answer again. He always seems to be avoiding my questions.

"My father…. he isn't pleased that I'm in Gryffindor," he says.

"What does that matter?" I ask.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin. Always. My father has said that he will refuse to speak my name," he says.

"I'm sorry," I say. The despair in his voice calls out to me. I can feel how upset he is, and I pity him.

"**Never** tell anyone I told you this. Not Weasley, not that oaf, and certainly not that Mudblood you talk to," he says.

"Their names are Ron, Hagrid, and Hermione. They are all people and do not deserve to be treated that way by you," I say harshly.

"Why should I?" he asks.

"Because like it or not, we're all going to have to live together. You can't want to live here without any friends. Think about it. Ron and I are going to Hagrid's later, and I think you should come," I say.

I turn and walk to class without waiting for a response.

-HAGRID'S HOUSE-

"I feel bad for him. I don't think we're seeing who he really is," I say.

Ron rolls his eyes while I explains what's been happening to Hagrid.

"And I think that we've already seen who he is. He should be in Slytherin and _we…_ yes, we, should stay away from him," Ron says.

I try to think of something that I haven't already said to defend him.

"Harry, I agree with Ron. The Malfoys are a bad sort," Hagrid adds. I look down at the floor, defeated because our impartial judge has chosen a side and prepare to give in when a soft thud comes from the door.

I stand and go over to the door and open it slowly.

"Um… hi," Draco says when I find him standing awkwardly behind the door. Maybe I was right when I said that our opinions of him are wrong. He shuffles in and repeats his quiet greeting.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ron scowls. Draco glares at him.

"I came because Harry _asked _me to. He _wants_ me here. I'm sure that you just followed him," Draco says.

"You asked him to come?" Ron asks. He looks wounded. I stare at Hagrid and silently beg for help.

"Do you want summat? Maybe tea?" Hagrid asks Draco.

He shakes his head but Hagrid turns to make some anyway.

"I don't want anything he would give me," Draco says quietly.

"Draco! Don't be rude!" I hiss. Ron looks at me pointedly and Hagrid appears not to notice anything while he hands the finished tea to Draco.

He lifts the cup to his mouth and pretends to drink it. Only I seem to notice or care that he's faking.

"Well, Hagrid, we should go," I say in an attempt to prevent even more awkwardness. Draco stands quickly, sloshing his tea, and walks to my side. A little less eagerly, Ron follows.

We leave the cabin and head back towards the school.

"Ron? Could you walk ahead? I want to talk to Draco," I say.

Ron stomps away.

"Draco," I begin. He turns to me and rolls his eyes.

"You want me to play nice with that oaf, I know," he sighs.

"Well, then, why can't you be nice to _Hagrid_?" I ask.

"Because I can't,Harry. I tried to, I drank that tea he handed me," he says.

I raise my hand to my head and sigh. He's hopeless.

"Why did you come?" I ask.

"I came because you asked me to. I don't like that- Hagrid, and I detest that Ron, but I came anyway," Draco says.

"You… you came..for me?" I ask.

I don't know how I'm supposed to respond to something like that. What does that mean? Draco says nothing.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

Draco raises one eyebrow and smirks, but doesn't respond.

"I can't promise to be like you,Harry. I'm not like you," he says after a moment of silence.

"You aren't? How so?" I ask.

"I care too much about what people think. Especially my father," he says.

I touch his shoulder and then he turns away.

"Draco," I say," what does it mean that you came for me?"

He starts walking away and calls to me, "If you tell anyone about any of this, Harry, I'll ruin you."

We all walk to the castle five feet apart and in silence.


	3. To You, I Guess

Draco Malfoy, To You, Disappointment,

I told you in your last letter that you are a disappointment to me. I don't care about your adventures as a Gryffindor, or anything else you care to tell me, though your meeting Harry Potter is one thing that interests me. I wish to meet someone so influential in the battle against the Dark Lord. Perhaps he will visit us in the summer. It is this possibility that allows you the privilege of remaining st on the Black's tapestry of family members. You were almost erased from it upon the arrival of your letter proudly boasting you are not in our Honorable Slytherin, but she hesitated with the knowledge that this brings you closer to the Potter's son. Please do not send me any more owls because I do not wish to remain in contact with you this year.

-Lucius Malfoy

Son,

I was permitted to send you my letter as well. I know that your father is upset now, but he will come to terms with you being a Gryffindor. In our family, we ate not typically in that house, you know this, and he is uncomfortable with them because he has never truly known any. He's just afraid that he doesn't know who you are anymore and he thinks that this will change you. I know that it won't. You are still my son, my Draco. Because your father will not read this, I feel as though I can reveal this to you The Sorting Hat suggested to me that I be in Gryffindor as well, but I protested and it put me in Slytherin. Sometimes, I wonder if my life would have been different had I accepted. I suppose there would be less of a chance that I would've had you. That said, you must follow your heart. You alone know where you belongs and once you are there, you will be all the better for it. I'm sorry that my letter can't be longer and I'm sorry that I can send few more, but Draco, I want you to know that I love you and this doesn't change a thing,.


End file.
